The Dawning
by silent ink
Summary: My name is Bree Tanner and I have been a prisoner of the Volturi for the past five years and twenty-seven days. And this, this is my story. Bree/Diego  Cullens will be in this
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Ok guys this is my new test pilot fic. I'm on Chapter 2 right now. Most things are exactly as Stephenie wrote them. Except of course the whole killing off Bree thing, though that will be explained. This was originally a companion fic to my previous story with Emmett/Bella pairings, I have yet to decide if I will keep that or change it later. All the other chapters are quite a bit longer than this. Promise. Also the first five chapters will have involvment of some dark themes, I won't go into great detail, but I just wanted to warn everyone now. It doesn't stay dark through the whole thing, but I really want everyone to get a sense of how evil some of these characters are. Anyways, let me know if you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing execpt for the plot bunny of this fic, all characters and background info is strictly Meyer's creation. (This is a disclaimer for the whole story, now way am I posting this every chapter).

**{Prologue}**

I felt the walls closing in around me, the suffocating scent of decay surrounding me and overpowering all that was important. Stop it, I screamed to myself, I had to escape, had to get out. If I let my guard down for even a moment, let them get a step ahead, I would lose. I had to get to the yellow-eyes, it was paramount. They were the only ones who could stop the Volturi, and I'd be damned if they would win.

Sliding to a stop, I kept silent as I listened to the light footsteps that echoed through the stone hallway. They were following me, they knew I was gone, knew that the only way I was coming back was in pieces. They would pay, for everything they had done to me and to those I loved. I would not let Diego's killers live, ever. I would avenge his death, I wouldn't allow for anything else.

Twisting around, I retraced my steps before slipping into a side hall, much narrower than the one before, the rough stones brushing my arms. It was too narrow for anyone larger than me to go through, which would cut down on their numbers exponentially. But I also knew that it wasn't always the bigger ones that I needed to worry about.

Halting, I scrunched my brow, confused. The noise had stopped, the eerie walls now echoing silence, something that made me even more nervous than before. Walking cautiously, I tried to get a feel for anything, for anybody nearby. Unfortunately, as much as I pushed myself, my gift could just not stretch that far. I was more powerful than all of them, could destroy them all on my own. But their numbers were too great; I could do nothing if I was taken by surprise.

"Well, well," a voice drawled, her dreaded voice sending shivers down my spine as I whipped around, my teeth bared. "Where do you think you're going, Pet?"

My name is Bree Tanner; and I have been a prisoner of the Volturi for the past five years and twenty-seven days. And this, this is my story.


	2. Year One

**A/N:** Watch out for themes of torture in this chapter. Nothing too graphic but they aren't nice. If this bothers you the first five chapters probably aren't for you. Thanks so much to BreeTanner308 and r kelsey for reviewing the Prologue. I love hearing from you guys. I appreciate your support so much. Hope you guys like this chapter.

**Year One**

"_Take care of that, Felix," Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."_

"_Don't watch," the redheaded mind reader whispered._

_I closed my eyes. _

That was the last memory I had of Washington, that and the pain of my head being severed from my body. It had been quick, I would give that to him, and the one named Felix did not make me suffer like that one named Jane had wanted me to. Too bad they didn't let me stay dead, too bad they didn't toss me into the fire, too bad there were ways around the redhead's gift. And too bad I was now here, looking into the blood red eyes of their master, bowing to his wish.

Gritting my teeth, I bit the inside of my cheek, holding my tongue. I knew enough from my time with my coven to learn when it was best to keep quiet. Riley had taught me that. A choke worked its way up my throat before I could stop it, the memory of Diego flashing before my eyes. I could still see so vividly his bright eyes and soft hair. Just the thought of his lips upon mine made the chasm in my chest grow wider and deeper.

"Aro," Jane greeted, her voice was cool and as detached as it had been when sentencing me, her face emotionless. "This one was the last one alive; the Cullens wanted to keep her."

"Interesting," Aro mused, his milky red eyes moving over my face and I couldn't stop the hiss that worked its way up my throat. "Lively. Tell me, my dear, what made you so special that my dear Carlisle would spare you?"

I kept my lips shut, my eyes glaring up at the man who stood before my kneeling form. I didn't know why the yellow-eyes had been willing to keep me and I didn't care. I would offer them nothing; I would protect the yellow-eyes with everything I had. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Jane shift, her eyes darting to Aro, waiting for his order to force my hand. I gnashed my teeth, waiting for the fire to ignite my veins and render me helpless.

"Aw, so you refuse," he chuckled, his voice made my skin crawl and my eyes shifted from her to him and I realized then that he had to be more powerful and feared than even her. "There are ways, my dear, to get the information without your permission."

I balked, scooting back as far as the guards behind me would allow, which was not even an inch. I didn't know his gift, but the way he smiled and eyes lit up made me extremely nervous. Would he torture me as well? Could he force me to spill my guts without me even thinking about talking? Was he a mind-reader? I couldn't let him find out anything about the yellow-eyes, couldn't let him know that they knew the Volturi had been involved.

"I don't know," I said hurriedly, my breath racing as I stared into his deep eyes, shuddering in relief when he stood from his crouch. "I didn't want to fight; I wasn't interested in anything but escape. I could have cared less for any of them that died that day. He spared my life."

"Aw, so it was his compassion, it surely will be the end of him," Aro said pleasantly, his hand ghosting my head, and I suddenly had the strange realization that I didn't want him to touch me, that things would go horribly if I did. "But why put any more risk towards his illegal coven?"

"Il…Illegal?" I questioned, what they could have done that was illegal, they seemed good.

"But of course, humans are not to know of the existence of our kind and yet they kept a human amongst them, we haven't forgotten," he replied, his paper like skin brushing my shoulder, my teeth snapped in retaliation.

"Don't touch me," I snarled before the guards twisted me further, shoving my head down into the stone floor as the evil vampire chuckled from above.

"Oh, my dear, I have a feeling you are going to be quite a delight, quite a delight," he mused, as he circled about me, I watched his feet move unwilling to let him out of my sight. "Don't you agree, brothers?"

I hissed; fear racing through me as I was yanked up by my hair, my eyes immediately meeting the two he referred to as his brothers. They all had the same milky red eyes and the appearance of delicate skin; though I was sure as vampires it was as tough as mine. The taller of the two had long white hair, as pale as that of his skin, and a scowl permanently etched on his face. The other looked dead, his eyes held no light and his dark hair made his paper skin even more noticeable. For some reason I feared him the most.

"Aro, why do you insist on bringing these vermin into our home?" white-hair said, his steps were nearly soundless, his hair flowing behind him as he made his way over to us. "I grow tired of your games, brother, get rid of her."

Aro pouted beside him, a twisted turn of his mouth that made him look even more sinister than he had when he had been looking at me before. The dark-hair moved forward then, his demeanor morose and more silent than either of his companions. I was watching a living ghost, there was no other explanation.

"Why did you bring her here?" he asked, his voice so detached it took me a moment to realize it was him who spoke, his voice hollow and level.

"I was going to have her killed," Jane said, her eyes moving to mine as she scowled, her face scrunched. "But Felix warned me against it, so I brought her here, for you."

"Aw, and do the Cullens know that we have her?" Aro asked as he rubbed his hands together, the eagerness in his face set me on edge.

"No, they think we destroyed her," Jane said, her eyes drifting towards her leaders, bored with the whole ordeal. "We thought only of throwing a body into the fire, not any specifics. They watched us throw a body into the flames. And we made the decision at the last moment, getting around Alice. They think she's dead."

"Good, good," Aro intoned, white-hair rolled his eyes as he kicked my knees, cracking them, pain raced through my body.

"Tell me, Felix, why did you decide to keep her?" white-hair intoned, his voice harsh and his cruel mouth twisted with utter hatred.

"She has a gift, a powerful one. I haven't seen her use it and she hasn't fought us at all until we arrived here, it really is quite strange," the one named Felix intoned, the one who had torn me apart.

"Curious," Aro said as he moved forward again, his cloak flowing behind him dramatically, like some Hollywood version of us.

"I say we get rid of it," white-hair intoned as he swept away from me, his shoulders brushing by his brother harshly, Aro only smiled.

"Your vote is noted, Caius," he said pleasantly, he seemed unconcerned with his brother's enthusiasm. "Marcus?"

I looked up at the other one, the silent one. His face gave nothing away on his feelings towards me, no hint of any emotion on my fate. His eyes bore into mine and I felt the chasm in my chest quake and stretch, doubling me over. If he noticed my struggle, he said nothing about it, but inclined his head only slightly before walking away. Caius scowled at him and Aro clapped his hands. I could only assume I had been spared. Disappointment shot through me.

"Good, good," Aro said quickly as his two brothers walked out of the hall, the door slamming behind them. "Well, we have much work to do, much to do. Jane, take her to the basement, she will need to be purified immediately, she has far too many scars from that army."

"Yes, Aro," Jane said, her crisp tone the only indication of her anger, she wanted me dead. "Guards, bring the girl."

I was yanked up, the two guards lifting me off my feet and dragging me along, I didn't fight. I could still hear Aro talking excitedly to some of the others, yet I heard none of it. Why were they keeping me alive? Because they thought I had a gift? Impossible, there wasn't anything special about me. I was broken, torn in two, my other half burned to dust on the other side of the world. And all I wanted to do was join Diego in the fire, taking me away from the pain that wouldn't cease.

"Oh, by the way, my dear," Aro called from across the room, my little procession stopping instantly, I felt my hope rise. "What's your name?"

"Bree," I whispered, the sound more choked than I realized, the last flicker of my wish dying in my chest, I was going to be spared. "Bree Tanner."

1111111

The door slammed behind us and even though I knew I was strong enough to rip it from its hinges, the finality of that sound set me on edge. Whatever was going to happen was not going to be good for me. The slight gleam in Jane's eyes only confirming that fact. I would suffer, I had no doubt.

"Well, since I can't kill you," she said, her ruby eyes flashing as she snapped her fingers and two more guards stepped forward. "I can at least enjoy your pain."

The two new guards grabbed a hold of my legs, pushing me down until I was laid flat on my back on the rough stone floor. The two guards from before held my arms up above my head as Jane circled, her eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Do you know what's worse than burning?" Jane asked, and I glared refusing to give into her amusement. "Being purified."

I had no idea what she meant, only that it would be worse than death, worse than the ungodly hell that she put me through with her gift. And when she reached down to me, I knew I was right.

I clamped my jaw shut, trying desperately to keep the screams at bay; I didn't want to see her satisfaction. She smirked as she moved her mouth away from my neck, the venom she shot through me leaking out of the great hole she'd left behind. I felt other parts of my body being bitten, but I hardly noticed as fire licked me from the inside out. My change had been nothing compared to this, nothing compared to the inferno that now threatened to eat me slowly.

"As part of the Volturi," Jane said as she smiled, watching me twist and contort, pulling harshly at my restrainers, "you are required to look a certain way, behave a certain way. You are to be perfect in both looks and power. Only the oafs are allowed to have scars, so we must take care of that little inconvenience."

My screams filled the room, the once unbearable anguish growing. It felt as if each piece of flesh was torn from my body and being burned, slowly going up in flames and then pieced back together. My back arched as a fresh wave of heat hit my stomach, my muscles twisting. I couldn't stop the sobs that tore from my throat or the screams of agony that only made Jane's smile widen.

"When venom is injected into the skin of a vampire in great quantities it does the same as what it does to a human. It perfects you. You will essentially be one giant scar, paler than most other vampires. It's why our masters look as they do. They have been purified numerous times over. Your pain is greater this time, isn't it?" she chuckled, her boot connecting to my side, though I didn't feel it. Nothing mattered but the soul consuming lava that raced through me, charring me until there was nothing left. "Do you know why?"

I didn't answer, even if I had wanted to, I was unable to speak, unable to do anything but scream. I knew if I had still been human my voice would have long since given out.

"It's because as vampires we have better senses, including more adept nerves. We feel things deeper and rawer than humans, and so when we are hurt, we hurt so much worse. Comes in handy sometimes," she laughed before walking towards the door.

It slammed behind her, ringing in my ears before another wave of fire took me, contorting my frame in such away I was sure some of my skin had cracked. I begged for the guards who held me to end it, to just rip my head off and be done with it all. The real flames of burning flesh could not be worse than this, this all consuming pain that had no end. They merely blinked and held me harder, refusing to let me rise and take my own life like I so desperately wanted to do. I just wanted it to end. No more physical suffering, no more missing Diego, just a sweet oblivion that I could escape to and never feel the harshness of this world again.

1111111

"Is she still carrying on?" Jane asked as she entered my hell again, I didn't know how long it had been, time meant nothing to me and everything. This could have been going on for years or only a couple moments and I wouldn't have known the difference. "Pathetic."

I twitched madly as a spasm worked its way down my spine, the pain so great now that I could no longer scream. I could feel that my mouth was open wide, but I could hear no sound. My guards had long ago switched off, the one refusing to continue when I had ripped off his arm from my struggles alone. I had almost got my wish then, for sweet death. But instead Jane had reappeared and sent him writhing on the floor beside me. He had quickly crawled away only to be replaced with a bigger brute. I hated them.

"Oh be quiet, you are starting to annoy me," she snarled, her face contorting before she took her usual place in her corner, watching. "As much as I enjoy your pain, this is getting tedious. If only I had given you more venom, this could have been so much faster."

Sadistic bitch, I chanted in my mind, my mind reacting to her words even if my body was incapable. It didn't matter that this could have been over before, that she could have made my suffering less. All that mattered was the storm of heat that refused to lessen, that swelled in my breast until I felt I might internally combust.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," she remarked as she gazed at her fingers, bored, before she sighed dramatically and glared at me pointedly. "Really, you'd think after a week she'd be use to it. Worthless."

I gasped as part of the heat receded, my fingers clenching in relief as I flexed them, a hysterical laugh working its way up my throat. Any relief was welcomed, even if only minute, it was enough.

"How are you supposed to be a Volturi elite, if you can't even take a little torture?" she went on, no one answering her question, though I doubted she expected anyone to. "And why did they leave you with me? I would be so much happier to just end you and be done with it."

I choked in shock as the burning moved rapidly down my arm, leaving behind a trail of sweet ice. A small tingle itched my now normal skin, a reminder of where the flames had just been. Relief washed through me; if I had to live at least I would not have to live in the middle Satan's inferno for the rest of my existence. Instead I was just stuck with his living counterparts.

"Oh good, it seems to be receding," she snipped as if this was my entire fault, not her venom that left me trembling on the stone floor. "Took it long enough."

I sighed in relief as the fire moved away faster and faster, quickly leaving my feet and then my legs. My muscles clenched in relief as my struggles lessened, the only ungodly fire left in me circling around my midsection.

Like a bolt of lightning it struck fast and unexpected. Pain like never before hit me, circling around my stomach and forgotten heart, tearing me apart from the inside. I was sure if I would look down that flames would be shooting up, blazing with blue intensity. All the fire from before was now intensified, gathering rapidly into one point, burning ferociously. Crying out, my back arched off the floor, the guards straining as they tried to contain my movements.

Screaming, I twisted, one of their fingers snapping in the process as I threw a guard away from me and up against the opposite wall. My body twisting in on itself as I cried and yelled, begging for anyone to end this torture, to make it stop. No one listened, no one ever did, no mercy in these blood-thirsty bastards.

Finally, when I thought my body could take no more, the flames were instantly extinguished, leaving me in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily. My muscles ached, my eyes stinging with unshed tears. I didn't want to move, didn't want to see their faces and let them see my weakness. I had to be strong, I couldn't let them win.

"Well, that was interesting," Jane commented, her tone bored as she walked forward and kicked me, forcing me to look up into her neutral face. "Weak."

I snarled, hating that for once she was right. I wasn't a fighter, I wasn't meant for battle like they wanted me to be. But I also knew that they would make me become one, one way or another.

"Get up," she snarled, looking at me with an intensity that nearly sent me to my feet…nearly.

I gritted my teeth against the pain of her fingers through my shoulder as she lifted me up, face to face with her ugly mug. I scowled, shrugging off her hand before taking a few steps back, bracing myself for an attack. Nothing came, but the look of pure delight that raced across her face made my stomach revolt. My torture wasn't over, would never be over. I was stuck in a hell that I could never hope of escaping.

"Come, its time you start your training," she said dryly as she turned on her heels and walked towards the door, never looking back to see if I followed.

As I stood there, refusing to move, I felt myself once again raised from my own two feet and escorted out of the room. The door swinging shut behind us.

1111111

I hit the wall for the billionth time, my side aching as I pried myself off the floor. We had been going at this for what seemed like forever, my opponent never tiring or relenting. He was huge and imposing and I felt myself quake at even the thought of taking him on again. But from the look on Jane's face I would either have to get up and fight or pay with more pain.

Crouching down, I breathed out; studying Demetri's every move, his every breath, praying for some weakness. But of course, like all the times before, I found none. And with a twinge up my spine and an evil smile from Jane, I attacked. Blurring across the chamber, I ran directly at him, hoping that my superior speed would disorient him. Of course, it didn't.

Dodging his swing, I rounded off behind him, jumping on his back more than ready to rip off his miserable head. Grinning I grasped his neck, squeezing, only to find ourselves flipped over and I now squished between the unmoving floor and his marble weight. Coughing, I struggled to regain my senses, searching for my opponent who was already at the other end of the room, smirking.

"Pathetic," Jane intoned her voice the most bored yet, her scarlet eyes gleaming at me with a hatred that made my gut clench. "Demetri, she is obviously useless. Get rid of her."

I bit my lip, fear racing through me before a peace came over me like never before. I wouldn't be without Diego anymore, I wouldn't be forced to train for a group that I hated or live in a world that I detested. Sighing, I closed my eyes and waited, imagining his wondrous face and his deep playful eyes. I wanted to die with this last wonderful memory I had, his lips on mine as we traveled together back to the house.

"Demetri! End her!" Jane yelled startling me out of my dreams as I sat up quickly, watching Demetri as he stood frozen at the other end.

His eyes were wide and frightened, something that was really funny on his ugly face, a strange shot of happiness hitting me at his discomfort. I didn't know why he was acting so weird, or why he was ignoring her order, but I found it the funniest thing I had ever seen. He just stood there, gaping, as his eyes dashed about like some cartoon I could almost remember watching in my previous life.

Jane's face suddenly changed, the rage disappearing to blankness, before sadistic glee. Looking over, the pain etched in Demetri's eyes shot my mood straight to hell. I didn't like the guy; he had been beating me up like some pathetic bouncy ball, draining me of my strength by refusing me blood. But even through my torture I knew that pain and didn't wish that on anyone. Yes I wanted him to die, but not slowly, quickly was alright.

"Stop," I called as I rushed up, a hiss ripping through my throat as I turned on Jane, my eyes locked on her before I stumbled.

She too had a look of amazement on her face, her face scrunched up as she slowly turned and locked eyes with me, her gaze full of hatred. I gulped, waiting for the pain to shoot through me, but it never came.

"What have you done?" she hissed as she moved my way, her body practically vibrating with her anger as I took a step back, fear racing through me.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked, I hated the way my voice trembled and the terror that ripped through me.

"I can't use my gift, Demetri over there is like a fucking statue; what have you done?" she cried as she raced towards me, her face only centimeters from my own.

"I…I didn't do anything," I replied as I stepped back, her hand grasping my wrist, the skin cracking under the pressure.

Her snarl shook my frame as I stumbled as she yanked me again, bringing me closer to her, her blood red eyes shining on me. The room was suddenly quiet, our eyes locked as her hold grew in intensity. Demetri's stumble was the only thing that diverted her attention and that lasted only a moment. Her haunting eyes turning back to me before shoving me away, my butt hitting the floor with a resounding crack and hiss of pain.

"Felix!" Jane yelled, her voice bouncing off the stone walls, knowing that there was no way that Felix couldn't hear her.

Steps echoed from the walls outside the chamber and I felt myself grow cold. What were they planning? More torture? My hope of death had been whisked away as soon as Jane turned her attention back on to me. My voice cracked as I tried to protest, weak and unsure, for that I hated myself all the more.

"What is it, Jane?" Felix asked, his stance relaxed and his face bored, his gaze briefly flicking over to me before returning back to her.

"Bring it down, she hasn't fed in three weeks, she must be getting hungry," Jane said as she turned around on the balls of her feet, storming away.

My mouth watered, venom flooding me as I tried to fight back the insanity that was threatening to take me. I couldn't believe it, the thought of three weeks having gone by without my realizing. I had been hungry, becoming weak, but I never would have guessed I had been stuck down here for three agonizing weeks without any sustenance.

As soon as the terrified human entered the chamber I attacked, the scent so agonizingly sweet that my throat felt like it was going through the purifying process all over again. The young man screamed, terror ripping through his eyes as his body spasmed in his last moments, seizing stiff until he fell limp in my arms. The blood that covered my tongue and throat felt like ice thrown on a raging fire. Instantly cooling and healing, taking away the ache of my body and the sluggishness of my limbs.

Too soon the body ran dry and the great burn roared to life again, I needed more, lots more. Fighting on my control, I stepped away, dropping the body as I fought tooth and nail to keep myself from attacking Felix. I needed more; it was almost all consuming, the thirst and need to do anything to quench the burn. Turning my back I ran to the corner and held my breath, turning away from the unmoving body. If I even saw one more speck of blood I knew I would lose it, start licking the floor for a drop and I would not let them see me that low.

I could hear the body being drug across the floor away from me and I couldn't help the snarl that tore from my throat, my muscles flexing as my body tried to lunge for it. I felt relief when the door slammed behind them, the thought of it being between me and the evil one's guard helping immensely. The thirst still burned.

Demetri scurried around, mumbling under his breath before departing himself, leaving me to my own devices for the moment. I felt myself relax slightly, my ears trained on the sound above my head, of screams and the metallic scent of blood. The fired roared to life twisting me as I fell to the ground refusing to give into its call. They would be up there, my tormentors, the ones I despised above all others. This was their hunting grounds and despite my need to leave this world behind I couldn't stop my instincts reacting to the 'danger keep away' signals.

Moments lasted for eons, seconds dragging on for the rest of forever until the sweet scent of blood turned stale and metallic. The feeding was over and I breathed a sigh of relief, the danger of me racing upstairs was over. I didn't know my way, knew I would get lost, and knew they would find me. I also knew, that when they found me, it would not mean death, only more pain and suffering. And I was not masochistic in the slightest.

The door banged open, feet stepping through as I quickly rose and turned around, my back to the corner. Baring my teeth I watched as three males entered and then stopped by the door. Felix and Demetri regarded me with cool neutral expression while the smaller one reminded me of Jane. The sadistic delight that spread over his face made me tremble, almost wishing for the little blonde to return.

"Hello, pet," the new one murmured as his eyes roamed my body before meeting my eyes, my breath hitched in my throat. "My name is Alec, Jane's brother. Unfortunately Jane is unable to continue with your training, it seems she just doesn't have the patience, so I will be taking you on. I'm afraid Jane has just been too easy on you, she always did have a soft spot for a pretty face."

My mouth went dry, fear racing through me as I backed myself as far as I could, my head cracking against the wall. If Jane had been nice I didn't even want to imagine what this guy would put me through. Perhaps I would annoy him enough that he would have me killed, though I seriously doubted it. Unlike his sister who seemed annoyed with the whole ordeal, he seemed to fine all of my reactions highly amusing.

"Felix, Demetri, I want her battle ready in three weeks," he intoned, his voice cracking like he was stuck in puberty. "She has a mission then and our leaders would be sorely upset if she were to die."

Felix and Demetri nodded their heads, their great lumbering bodies moving towards me, trapping me. I had nowhere to go, I would have to fight or let them bounce me around like their new favorite toy. Neither option sounded like a lot of fun.

"Alright," Alec called, the two guards stopping as they turned to look at him, my fear tripling at the large smile that spread across his face. "Begin."

**A/N:** R&R please! Ja!


	3. Year Two

**A/N:** Thank you to BreeTanner308 and r kelsey, you two are absolutely amazing. I don't know what I would do without you. This story would undoubtedly be long since buried without your support. I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter with lots of food and candy.

**Warnings:** Torture and implied rape

**{Year Two}**

I watched in fear as they were brought before us, their eyes wild and fearful, reminding me so much of me when they took me. Their bodies shook as they pleaded for their lives, and I almost wanted to tell them to hush, to not give in to their sadistic joy. Almost. I knew the consequences for doing that and I didn't plan on meeting their wrath again. I had learned my lesson after my first mission, the anger of Alec and Jane was far worse than my pride.

Turning away, I moved to the far end of the clearing, scenting the air for any stragglers. I was sure that there were no others but I couldn't make myself watch them kill them. I couldn't bear to watch them taunt and torture them until they got their answers only to throw them into the burning flames. It was too painful, too reminiscent of my own walk into hell.

Their cries were cut off before the sickly sweet scent reached my nose a little stronger, a fresh kill. The purple smoke that billowed up brighter and more haunting only proved my theory. The last of their renegade coven was gone, destroyed by only four Volturi. It was sad how breakable they were, how untrained. They were sheep led to slaughter, a deep well of sadness welling up in me, something I was still not use to. I missed my hardness, missed not caring about the fate of randoms, but ever since my induction I had found my sympathy had grown rapidly.

"What do you think, Bree?" Jane snickered, her eyes light and her smile genuine, she only ever looked like that when she was allowed to destroy.

"I think we may have an uprising on our hands," I responded, my voice detached, I would not allow her to see the sickness that welled within me.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised," she commented, her cool eyes sweeping over me, as one of her eyebrows rows into her hairline. "By the way, why are you all the way over here?"

Fear seeped through me, the look that graced her features sending my anxiety to new heights; I could not handle another round. I didn't want to face her wrath, to watch as she laughed above me, loving the way my body twisted to her will. I had learned long ago that using my power against her, as sporadic as it was, would equal me weeks of pain. I was in a pecking order and until a new elite joined the ranks, I was at the lowest.

"I was only checking to make sure none of them had gotten away," I said evenly having long ago improved my lying abilities; however I doubted they would work in this instance.

"Well aren't you just the good little pet," she cooed, her cloak billowing out around her as a north wind blew, an imaginative chill working its way up my spine.

I didn't answer, choosing instead to remain silent. If she was going to punish me I would rather not drag it out. I knew from experience that the longer I protested and made up excuses the longer my suffering would be.

To my surprise she turned around, lifting her hood over her head as she signaled for Felix and a new guard to follow her. They would need to finish destroying all evidence of the battle, and quickly. Even now dawn was slowly breaking the horizon and soon hikers would be making their way towards us. If they were lucky we would be gone by the time they got close, if we were lucky, they wouldn't be.

Turning my back I set about setting small fires to whatever spots of venom littered the ground and trees. The sweet aroma was slowly dying down, the huge fires now just small smoldering embers when I had finally returned to the others. It was early morning and we were due back in just a few short hours. We would have to leave now, without a meal. Disappointment flooded me, the burning in my throat irritating, but I wouldn't risk their wrath.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jane said, her voice quiet, distracting me from my thoughts, watching as she stood before the dim glow that lit up her face in an eerie shadow.

Screaming in pain, I fell to the ground, clutching to the dirt as the flames seemed to burst within me, melting and singing me away. Pain rocketed through me, twisting me until I was nothing, until the burn turned me into dust. And yet, even though I was sure that this time the agony would kill me, the burn just continued. No one rose to help me, both guards watching, silent.

Hatred raced through me, anger at the entire coven appearing before running away like the coward it was. I could focus on nothing, nothing but the growing flames that seemed to burn me from the inside out.

2222222

I stood towards the back, watching silently as they laid the evidence out before our masters. Their simpering smiles and sweet words made me sick, didn't they have a backbone? My answer was quickly answered when one of the disgusting vermin kissed the top of Caius's hand, who looked about as thrilled as I did.

"Interesting," Aro cooed, his grotesque hands ran gently over the discarded remains of one of the victims, his eyes lit with lust. "You believe it is an uprising?"

"Yes, Aro," Jane intoned as she stood from her bowed position, her wispy blonde hair framing her face in a childlike fashion. It disgusted me.

"Hmm…how amusing," he chuckled as he stepped off the dais; his black robes billowed out around him as he circled. "How much of a threat to they appear to be?"

"They are of little consequence, hardly lasted more than a few moments," she said, a small smile forming as she turned to her brother and giggled. "But, I do have good news, my lord."

"Oh really? Do tell?"

"Yes, you see, it seems this group was but a faction of a larger, better formed mass. I do believe my lord, that under this evidence, we must investigate some of the more renegade covens. "

"Oh, what gleeful news. It wouldn't perchance lead us to a certain coven in America, would it my dear?" his voice had taken on a silken singing quality, my stomach turned; I knew where this was going.

"Unfortunately no, but it may have led us to some of the rebels from the last stand off. Perhaps they will lead us to them," Jane replied as a look of disgruntled passion crossed her young face, malice lining her cruel mouth.

"Perhaps, they are so very good at hiding all traces," Aro returned to his brothers as they spoke to lowly for me to hear.

I shuffled, narrowing my eyes at the guards lining the doors as they chuckled to themselves, their massive hands wringing together. They were hungry, all of them were, revenge heavy on their minds. They wanted the Cullens, wanted the purple smoke lining the sky as they through the members on the towering tier. I had yet to understand what they had done to warrant such hatred, but I knew that whatever it was, the Volturi would find away to kill them.

"Pet, come here please," Aro called as I jumped, fear raced through me as I felt myself move forward. Would he touch me?

I had yet to experience Aro's power firsthand, any secrets I still had tucked firmly in the back of my head. If this was it, if he searched me, I would fight him with all I had. I would not allow this monster to win.

"I do believe its time you proved yourself, my dear," his voice was oil as it slid over my skin, dripping over and covering me.

I felt the brush of his fingers before I could pull back, blind panic washing through me as I tried to close my mind down to his invasion. Like a sledgehammer he destroyed all my walls, pain lashing through me as I cried out, gripping his wrist to steady myself. Images of my past played out before me, memories that I had long since forgotten.

A dirty girl sat alone on a street, her oily hair covering the bruise that lined the side of her face. She was thin, her bones sticking out at odd angles and her clothes filled with holes. Her brown eyes were dilated, a small moan falling past her parched lips. Red dots lined the corner of her elbow, red angry lines that oozed and pulsed as she stood, heaving against the side of the building. A man came then, his bald head gleaming in the night sky, the tattoos covering his neck causing my skin to grow chilled. Fear shot through me when the girl turned and I saw her face, the girl was me. I cried out as he took her roughly by the arm, dragging her further down the alley.

Crying out I struggled against Aro, my voice weak with unshed tears as two guards held me still, the manic light in my master's eyes chilling me.

Riley stood in the house, his eyes grim and fevered as he pulled Diego to his side, laughing at us newbies. I glimpsed myself then, young and frightened as I hid beside Fred. The others stood to the sides, their eyes watching the tall boy with disgust, their actions jerky and hungry. Riley said something, causing a murmur to work itself through the crowd as the group rushed out; the wind picking up as my hair blew passed me. I stood back, watching as Riley turned, his nasally voice haunting me. The Diego of my memory smiled softly my way before turning and disappearing down the long hallway. The memory me did nothing, hanging back until everyone was gone, the now me reached for him with no hope of ever grasping what used to be mine.

A calm wave washed through me then, the memories flying by like a movie I had no real connection with. I needed to breath, needed to gain some control. Glancing up I watched Aro's face twist and contort in sadistic ecstasy, his teeth gnashing every time he ran across a particularly cruel moment.

Shaking myself, I relaxed my tense muscles, breathing evenly as I steadied my fraying nerves. I had to concentrate, had to focus. I would not betray the Cullens. Closing my eyes I embraced the memories as the fear and disgust that came with them slid off my skin. I focused only on the images, preparing myself for the very moment I would need to beat my master. His power was infallible; mine unstoppable.

I saw myself crouching in the woods as the battle raged on, the old me searching on the outskirts what I knew now wasn't there. The old me was frantic, the red of my eyes now black, pupils dilated. I winced at every crashing body as the old me ran never once realizing how close I had been to death. And then he appeared.

Tall and god like, his eyes as bright as the unforgiving sun, the leader of the Cullens stood before, a mask of bitter rage and sympathy. The two emotions should not have worked together, but they did.

Taking a silent breath I watched the memory slow down, time now running as it should rather than in fast forward. Seeking outside of myself I felt Aro, felt the lust as it spread through him like wildfire. And then the images blurred.

I twisted and pulled, extracting and replacing in a split second, meticulous in what I chose to show and leave out. The woman they so hated for her mortality suddenly had reddish gold eyes, her skin slightly paler and luminescent. Bruises formed under her eyes where once before she was left unblemished. And the wild wavy hair suddenly became sleek and shiny. She was awe inspiring, such a hauntingly beautiful face that even Aro paused the memory to examine her every feature.

Stumbling back I fell hard, cracking the priceless tile floor as a startling snarl shook me. My eyes widened as my breathing increased, the look in Aro's eyes suddenly more than I could handle. Hatred traced his hard mouth as his eyes gleamed with uncontrollable greed.

"You said she was human!" he shouted, the bass bouncing off the walls and sending me into a panic, his eyes twisting on Jane.

Jane stepped back, her hard features suddenly terrified and her eyes wide as she darted between me and Aro. Alec held her hand as he stood slightly in front of her, enough for protection, but not enough to threaten his master's position.

"Wh…who…my…, lord?" she questioned, a strain that I had never heard before trembling through her, her dark red eyes darting.

"Isabella!" he shouted as he strode from his dais, rippling anger flowing through him as his once graceful stride turned fitful and jerky.

"She is, my lord! The last time I laid eyes on her she was mortal!" Jane cried her voice pleading as she dropped to her master's feet, groveling before him.

"Lies! I saw through her eyes," he growled as he pointed at me, I scooted farther back, I didn't want to face his wrath. "Her eyes were blood red and she was lovelier than ever before. How do you explain that?"

"I swear, my lord, those are lies. She must be using her power!"

"Are you saying she is more powerful than your master? Than the master of all vampires?" his voice had dropped to but a whisper, but suddenly it seemed all the more chilling, all the more wicked.

"N…no..!"

"Then you lied to me! You are worthless!" he cried as he kicked her, her head jerked back as she slid across the floor, her body bouncing off the wall, she did not try to get up.

"I apologize, my lord, I was misled. Please forgive me!" she begged from her slumped position, I had never seen anything so pitiful.

"Alec."

"Yes, my lord," Alec stepped forward, his eyes glancing at his sister before he turned to his master fully, a shutter working its way up his arms.

"Take your sister to the dungeons," Aro sneered, his cape billowing behind him as he stalked back to where his brothers and mate stood. "Make sure she learns there are repercussions for her actions."

Alec bowed, his eyes wide and mouth grim as he stood back, flicking his wrist for the guards to follow. Demetri grabbed Jane by the shoulders, leading her along as she stumbled, her eyes unseeing. I felt a prick of guilt at the fear that flew across her visage but squashed it down quickly. She would have gladly let the Cullen's suffer far worse fates than what she would experience. This would child's play compared to what the yellow-eyes would suffer if they were ever captured.

The hall echoed as the rest filed out leaving me on the floor unmoving and holding my breath. Anxiety and anticipation flooded through me as the pain of Aro's invasion settled over me. I felt violated, stripped bare and laid out for all to see. I had no secrets but the Cullens and even those were only being held tentatively by a false dream. I knew this was just a break, a momentary time for planning, in the long run my intervention would mean nothing.

2222222

Striding down the long corridors I tried unsuccessfully to block out the screams that echoed back to me. I knew that Alec was taking it easy on her, if it had been anyone but she to be punished their voices would have already given out. Aro would never know the difference, Alec would make sure all guards were silenced and I would take it to the grave.

Skittering around a corner I pulled my hood quickly over my head, glancing behind me as the torches brought the shadows to life. If I was caught, if anyone ever found me, I would be faced with the same punishment as Jane. The Volturi did not take kindly to deception of any sort. Very few were allowed where I was planning on exploring, only the most loyal and highest ranked were permitted into the depths of the Volturi fortress. But I knew that with the outer walls so thick and escape tunnels so well guarded that this would be my only chance. I had to find a way out.

The stone walls were ancient, brown moss growing in the seams and disappearing into corners that not even my eyesight could penetrate. The walls gleamed in the firelight, a cold chill overcoming the air as I dipped further down into the castle's depths. I was walking into the very center of Hell and somewhere down here the Devil himself lurked. I only hoped that I was walking with angels tonight.

Ancient oak doors with bars on the windows gleamed mincingly as long ago signs of torture were forever written in the grains. Long claw marks marked the metal bars and with a quick glance inside, I could easily see decades old blood dried on the walls. The black stains chilled me because beside them gleamed the iridescent remains of a long ago immortal's death. The charred remains in the corner evidence enough to their end. I quickly turned away.

The halls were long and winding and I held my breath at every bend, adrenaline rushing through me as I tried to steady my bearings. And as the pit became closer and closer the corridors became darker and darker. Torches that had once been every few feet became significantly less, sometimes leaving only one per hall. Sticking to the walls I drug my hand along the chilled stones, tremors rocking me as I tried to ignore their feel.

I squinted my eyes as I checked every corner, imagining beings that weren't there ready to lunge for me, to alert the others to my presence within their territory. I could only hope that with Jane's punishment everyone would be too preoccupied to be wondering these halls absently.

Stumbling I caught myself as I felt the empty space that suddenly appeared beneath my hand. It only stretched a couple feet across at most, a tight squeeze for anyone. Sniffing the air I gasped as the scent of the city air hit me full force, the stagnant scent of decaying flesh and rotting wood blowing away as I purified my lungs with this new wonder. I was like a dying person in the desert who stumbled upon an oasis, soaking anything and everything in, knowing that soon good fortune would turn away.

Glancing once more behind me I struck out, feeling my way along the uneven ground. There was no light here, the blackness all consuming as I went by touch and scent alone. The silence was deafening as the stillness rang shrilly in my ears.

It was a long never-ending path that twisted and turned leaving me more confused than what I had been before. Just when I thought there was no hope, when I would have would turned back and searched for another way I stumbled across the perfect spot. The door was old, the wood holding on only by tiny splinters spliced with the grains of rotting planks. The door knob was rusted and deformed, obviously use to the rough treatment of vampires long ago.

Taking a hold of the ancient thing I opened it, wincing at the high pitched groan as it moved, a tingle working its way over me as I halted all movement. Standing still for what seemed like forever, I sighed in relief when no footsteps followed my trek. And without a backward glance I stepped into the darkness, running on blind hope and unwarranted faith.

2222222

The air was cool against my face, the first sight of the outside world without guards bringing me such joy that I was momentarily frozen in place. The lights of Volterra glittered before me, the winding roads lit with moving cars as they twisted about the ancient courtyards. It was picturesque, beautiful housed in mystery and intrigue. It was the picture of freedom, and nothing had ever tasted sweeter.

"Not yet, little one," a voice said from behind, and I wheeled about, a hiss in my throat as I glanced for my escapes, noting several.

Felix stepped from the shadows, his hulking figure encompassing my visage as I shrank back, terror working through me. If a guard knew, everyone in the castle did as well, I would be caught, I had no chance. I would be drug back and tortured, kept to the end of my sanity as they reamed whatever they could from me. I didn't think I could hold out long.

"Soon, I promise, but not now," he stood beside me and touched my shoulder gently, not reacting when I flinched from his touch, baring my teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Felix," I growled, my eyes darting as I assessed the situation, judging how much he suspected.

He shook his head and turned his back to me, going a different way than the one I had gone, leaving me to stand on the edge of my freedom, looking upon its glory. Suddenly I felt defeated, uncontrollable grief washing through me as I stumbled backwards, holding my fist to my mouth to stifle my sobs.

"You're not ready for what you need to do," I glanced at him as he stood several feet above me, looking out towards the city. "You need to be in control, and when that day comes, you will get out."

He glanced at me then, his dark red eyes calculating as he took me in, a swift intelligent glance before once more turning to the city below.

"No knows about that corridor anymore, it has been forgotten through history, use it to your advantage, it may be your only hope."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him as I turned, accepting my fate knowing that tonight I would be returning to Hell.

"Not all of us have allegiance to our masters, some of us are prisoners too," he responded, his tone so quiet that it sounded like the breeze soft and subtle, filled with emotion.

"Will you come with me?" I asked.

"No. I hold no love for your Cullens nor any other vampire besides those that reside within these walls. These are my people, little one, no matter what they are. I know evil when I see it, but that doesn't change who, when the final end begins, I will be standing beside. This only changes which side you will find yourself on."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me; you are a soldier like myself."

"I'm no soldier."

"No? You fight for your Cullens even so deep within enemy lines. You have kept quiet in times when much stronger vampires have fallen. Face it, little one; you are a soldier in a war that will decide the fate of our world. Soon the hierarchy will be tested and it will come down to the soldiers with the most skill, most loyalty. Stay until you are ready, heading out early will only mean the end to what you're trying to accomplish. Whether you like this place or not, whether you agree with the methods or not, you will come out stronger, or not at all."

I glanced away, knowing deep down that he was right. My powers were mediocre and unreliable at best, I needed more time. I just wasn't so sure I was strong enough to endure it further like he seemed so sure of. I only hoped for everyone's sake that I had it in me to do what must be done.

2222222

I stepped out of the alcove, glancing around before rushing behind the next bend. If I was to be caught then I would make sure it was as far away from the escape route as I could possibly make it. If I had to suffer for my trespassing I would handle it, but if they ever found that little space the entire plan would be ruined. I would have no chance of escaping ever again.

Turning the next bend I breathed a sigh of relief when the halls began to lighten, the glowing flames becoming more frequent. I was almost out, soon I would hide this memory away with the rest that I held so tightly to, making sure that not even Aro could find it if he went looking. It was now my most guarded secret, the Cullens' secret paling in comparison.

Turning the last corner I tried to scream as a hand wrapped around my mouth, jerking me swiftly into a hard body. A huge cape billowed around me as I tried to struggle, dark hair falling in my face. His breath chilled me, his arousal causing my chest to heave. Dry sobs fell passed my closed lips as I tried to get away from his rough hands and roaming hips.

"Shhh, pet, do not struggle. I know your pain, I share it. Come with me; let me lessen your burden. I can help you. Shhh, child, I will make it all go away," he whispered as he pulled me away from the open room, back into the depths of Hell.

I guess not even with the help of the Heavens, could you always escape Satan's talons.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! R&R, Ja!


	4. Year Three

**A/N:** I would like to apologize now for the long wait guys, things have gotten me way off track. One of the many things is on my other account one of my stories was stolen by another on this site. It was one I wrote back in 2005, and I was of course outraged, especially by how this site was doing nothing about it. So I confronted the girl and left a horrid review demanding she remove it immediately. Luckily she did so, something I said must have gotten through because she removed all of her stories. I knew she had stolen mine and one other, but apparently none were her own. And then in the end I ended up feeling guilty over what I said, so I've been trying to right any wrong there. So again, sorry guys, I know I've been leaving you hanging but I hope this chapter helps.

I would like to thank BreeTanner308, Crazy Girl Writer, tqt13rocks, r kelsey, PnuttButtr, and person for reviewing, the last chapter was the most reviewed one thus far, made me feel all good inside. I love hearing from you guys, its wonderful to know that there are those out there looking forward to what's going to happen next. Thank you guys so much.

**Warnings:** Rape flashbacks and slight physical abuse

**{Year Three}**

I took a deep breath, wincing as the stench of feces and unwashed human flesh filtered through my nose from the alley. It was vile how these humans lived, how they squandered their humanity like it wasn't the most precious gift ever given. I held no sympathy for these humans, those who spent their times consuming drugs and conspiring behind closed doors. I scrunched my nose as another moan filtered through, a shiver running up my spine when I realized the sound was male.

Fear stretched me, holding me as I was consumed momentarily with flashes of agony and hard flesh. How he had grabbed me, forcing me down beneath him as he took his pleasure, whispering words of love to a woman long passed. He didn't see me, never realized who laid beneath him until he had finished and clothed himself once more, leaving me to curl upon myself as he strode away.

Shaking myself I walked off, ignoring the entwined limbs and breathy gasps as I disappeared down into the sewers, away from them. I was not looking forward to meeting up with my masters, they would not be happy with my progress. But it was necessary, their censure be damned.

"Good morning, Miss Bree," Albia, the new secretary/glorified meal, greeted as she smiled brilliantly my way, I ignored her.

She had been told that she wouldn't become one of us; no one did unless Felix approved it. He had sensed nothing from the girl and so she was as good as dead. But even after seven months she still held onto hope that our masters would take pity upon her and welcome her into the folds of immortality. And for her I hoped they never changed their minds, death was a blessing to this.

Opening the double doors I strolled in, holding my head high and refusing to let him see how much he still affected me. And I hoped in the end, when I stood the victor, that he would know the pain he put me through. I hoped he rotted in Hell.

Aro smiled as I entered, the guards parting before me, tunneling me in as I walked to the dais. The air was tense, still, my footsteps echoing off the ancient stone walls. The maniacal looks in his eyes intensified as I stood before him, a tightening of his paper skin. I was the first to arrive; I hoped mine set the precedence.

They were about to be sorely disappointed.

"Pet," Aro whispered, his eyes roving over me, I felt disgust wash through me, he wanted innocents dead to gain his own petty means, I hated him like none before.

"Master," I replied, holding my tongue in check, I could still remember the last time, the sting of his hand harsher than what I would have expected.

"And what, my dear, have you to report?" his smiled again, the skin stretching taunt about his eyes and his lips stretching to reveal yellowed teeth. I felt my stomach roll.

"As ordered, my lord, I traveled to the Amazon to investigate reports of suspicious activities. As I was studying them I found it strange how they interacted with their surroundings, so in tuned. Possibly a gift shared amongst all three. They contacted the Cullen coven only once but only to check on the child, they seem to have grown fond of her. I witnessed no actions that warranted our attention," I said, never once removing my eyes from his own, hoping that he wouldn't pry into my mind like he was so apt to do these days.

"Are you sure that is all?" Aro asked, his lips barely moved as his spoke, the manic smile still firmly in place, but his eyes had hardened into pure black ice. A shiver worked its way up my spine.

"Yes, my lord, there was no more," I replied as I braced myself for the impact, I didn't have to wait long.

His hand struck like lightning against my cheek, beating me repeatedly until I slumped to the ground, cowering beneath his will. With a near roar he flung me to the far wall with a kick to my ribs, a few of the indestructible bones cracking. I cried out before biting down on my arm, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Worthless!" he yelled as he prowled back up on the dais, his eyes glowing eerily as he stormed about, angrily muttering to his brothers.

Caius looked at me, his dark eyes cold and calculating, a frown marring his features before I looked away, fear racing through me. Aro was our leader, our master, but Caius was the clever one. If there were to be any who saw through my lies it was him. And when he learned of any transgressions he was the one who always dealt the harshest blows.

Picking myself up off the floor I leaned heavily against the now cracked wall, breathing heavily as I watched Aro peace. Felix stood to my right, his eyes glancing over me briefly before turning away, his hands forming into fists. I took strength from him, took reassurance that though we didn't particularly like one another we understood each other and he was the closest thing I had to an ally in this place.

Movement caught my eye, the breath rushing from me as I stared into his empty and vacant eyes. There was no life in his body, his limbs limp as he idly stared in front of him at nothing at all. Fear coursed through me, a cold wave washing away any of my anger. Steel arms wrapped around me, holding me, touching me, exploring where he was not allowed. An inaudible cry fell from me as I collapsed, the stone cracking under my knees. I could feel it, feel the tearing as he took me, hard and fast, completely unaware of whom he was with. His breath held words of love as he tore me, leaving me more broken than before, completely destroying. I choked, clawing at my throat as a slam brought me back.

Marcus looked my way briefly.

Looking away I held myself completely still, hoping to disappear, hoping that he wouldn't notice. It had been over a year since he had trapped me beneath him, ripping me in two with only his own pleasure in mind. But even now, just one glance had me drowning and remembering moments better left forgotten.

"Aw, my dear, please tell me you have good news," Aro's voice drove me back to Jane who stood before him basking in his praise.

"Well, master, she wouldn't speak, but I thought there were many ways in which she could spill her secrets," she drawled, her eyes alight with delight, the woman kneeled before them, shaking as she glared before her.

"Aw, I see, I see," our master replied as he stepped down, circling the trembling woman before him, licking his lips. "Tell my sweet, what is your name?"

"Kebi," she replied shortly as she twisted to stare down Aro, her midnight hair falling in her eyes, the deep burgundy glowing with fire.

"Well, Kebi, which coven are you with?" he asked pleasantly as he stopped to stroke her face gently, smiling as she spat on him.

"I am the mate to Amun, leader of the Egyptians, release me immediately and he shall spare his wrath," she hissed her body struggling to get away from the muscled guards, her eyes never leaving Aro.

"Such a spitfire, but why my dear, do you think I would fear your mate?" he chuckled as he stood once more in front of her, shaking his head in amusement.

Fear clutched me then as I saw his intent, his fingers twitching by his side as he continued to antagonize her. Standing abruptly I watched with horror as he reached for her, jerking her head forward as a cry fell from her full lips, her eyes flashing. Aro's eyes clouded over, his hands twisting and jerking as he leaned his head back in tortuous ecstasy. Kebi cried out in fear.

Reaching out immediately I grabbed a hold of Aro, hoping that I could fabricate my own images for him to see. Aro's brow scrunched as he pulled her head closer before sighing loudly, chuckling under his breath.

"Oh, my dear, you have been a naughty girl," he smiled; fear racing through me, his words and the image I was trying to send him not matching.

My gut twisted, panic washing through me. I was sure the woman knew something and I was helpless to distract Aro's mind. I couldn't let them learn anything. Holding my breath I reached out once more, focusing instead on Kebi, grabbing hold of her and closing down. I built walls abruptly, no time to be careful, to pick and choose what to stop. All of it had to be closed off immediately.

Grunting in pain, I leaned heavily against the wall, hoping that I was able to hold my composure. Felix stepped forward slightly, moving in front of me, blocking me from a front on few. I sent him a silent thanks as I struggled against Aro's might. His anger only fueled his strength as he pushed and pushed against my own power, my walls trembling as I tried desperately to stand firm.

I almost dropped to the ground as he receded, a terrible roar rocking the chamber as a loud screeching sound vibrated in my ears. The sound of concrete crushing together took my breath away and I quickly turned away, the sight of Kebi's head rolling to the side dropping any fight I had left. In a way I was responsible for her death, a death of one of my own.

"How?" Aro yelled as Jane shrunk back her eyes darting back to the twitching body and her master, indecision written across her every action.

"What happened, master?" Jane asked, her voice trembling, her hands crossing in front of her protectively.

"That bitch blocked me, no one has ever blocked me before!" he stormed as his cloak billowed about him, his arms wild and hair mussed.

"Perhaps a gift?" she inquired, her voice sounding young and frightened, once again I was thankful for Felix steady presence covering my own. I could hardly stand, my strength gone.

"Are you calling me weak?" he turned on her, his hand flying at her, sending her instantly to the floor, apologies flying.

"No, no, my lord, never!" she cried out, her body shaking as she bowed before him, prone to his anger.

He growled but turned away from her, his eyes roaming the room before turning to his brothers who sat perfectly still behind him, not at all fazed by his outburst.

"Aro, brother, if I may make a suggestion," Caius said, his voice cold and detached a strange amusement dancing behind his eyes as he watched the head of Kebi rolling back and forth, trying to get back to its twitching body.

"Yes, yes," Aro motioned as he stopped his pacing, collapsing in his thrown and pulling his mate on his lap, holding the cold female against him as she studied her nails.

"Perhaps you should dispose of the body, there's obviously no more use for it," the light haired brother explained, smirking as the head gave a cry when one of the guards stepped on it to keep it from moving.

"Do whatever you wish," Aro replied, his hands gently playing with Sulpicia's black hair, pulling at the curls at the base of her neck, she paid him little mind.

Caius waved his hand and the two guards holding her body quickly dragging the squirming mess away as the one with her head held it by its beautiful strands. Screeching could be heard echoing down the halls as the group left, wails of misery cutting me. Looking away I tried desperately to block her out but with little avail.

"Felix, go with them, make sure that it will no longer cause us any problems," Aro instructed, Felix bowed quickly and walked off, leaving me unguarded.

Shrinking back I pulled my cape tighter about me, hoping that I would hide in the shadows, going unnoticed. If any of them caught a glimpse of me they would know something was wrong. My knees still shook beneath me as I dutifully ignored the dark mass to Aro's left and tried desperately to regain the energy I had expelled earlier. I had never before taken on one of my master's like that and hoped that I wouldn't have to do it again anytime soon. I wasn't nearly strong enough.

"You are all dismissed," Aro announced as he quickly stood, barely keeping Sulpicia upright, her indignant glare doing little to affect him.

I didn't need to be told twice; I quickly turned and headed out the chamber's main doors.

3333333

I stared at the large oak doors, biting my lip as Albia typed away behind me, the sharp staccato matching my uneven breaths. A foreboding shadow had fell over me the previous night, leaving me anxious and filled with pent up energy. As the night turned to morning, and morning to early afternoon my anxiety increased until I could no longer stand still. I had paced several paths through my room, hissing at anyone who dared to disturb me.

Taking a breath I tried to steady myself, knowing that the crescendo of my restless moments was about to come to a head. Whatever was behind this door, whatever my masters had deemed important enough to summon me for was only a moment away. I could feel my nerves jumping at the prospect, the thought of something earth shattering waiting for me sending my lungs into overdrive.

When Felix had come to my door a few moments before, the look on his face had spoke volumes. His eyes held devastation, a total and complete defeat that I felt my own muscles react as well. And now, standing alone looking at the giant doors that hid the view on the other side from me, I had the intense need to run. It was almost overpowering the need to escape, my hands clenching together as I forced my feet to stay still. It would not do for me at all to take off now, knowing how important this announcement could be.

Calming myself as much as possible I grasped the handles and shoved the doors open, squaring my shoulders in defiance as I entered. The room was silent as all eyes turned to me, Aro's gleeful gaze twisting my stomach as I fought to keep my eyes steady. I knew that they had sent Felix to scare me, to give me the exact feelings I was experiencing now, but I wouldn't let them see.

"You summoned me?" I asked as I stood before him, schooling my expression with cool indifference, I couldn't give him the pleasure.

"Yes," Aro drawled, his smirk irritating me, affecting me much more than I wanted. "Jane, go retrieve your brother."

"Yes, master," she replied as she moved away, walking rapidly to the doors to the back.

I felt my stomach knot again, fear rushing through me as she opened the furthest door to the left and sticking her head inside. She spoke quietly to whoever was on the other end before turning once more, the large door creaking open behind her. I held my breath then as Alec appeared, the shadows moving lazily across his face, his eyes lighting up when he saw me.

I glared.

Movement from the door caught my eye, diverting my attention from the siblings even though my instincts screamed at me to keep them in my sights at all times. Two guards came out dragging a small girl with them, her golden corn silk hair falling about her eyes, causing the eerie gold color to be pronounced against her alabaster skin. She was breathtaking. Her slight form shook as she glanced around, her mouth turned down as a small whimper worked its way up her throat.

Sympathy flooded me as I firmed my stance, keeping my muscles tight as I fought with all my strength from going to her aid. Her golden eyes haunted me, images of the Cullens flashing before me as I gripped the fabric of my cloak and bit down hard on my lip, silencing any noises that threatened to take me.

Behind her a great thud echoed through the room as a roar of utter rage shook the hinges, leaving me shaking in fear. It sounded like a beast, a monster ready to come ripping through the darkness, destroying everything in its path. The young female whimpered again, her eyes glancing behind her as much as the guards would allow. And as the darkness receded I noticed what had caught her attention.

"No," my breath was but a whisper but Aro grinned widely, he knew he had won this round, I was completely lost.

He hadn't changed, not that I should have expected him to, our kind never did. His golden hair was mussed across his forehead, dirt clinging to the strands as his orange eyes gleamed. I started, his eyes dancing about not the scarlet I had expected but a burning orange that seared me. A snarl worked past his lips as his lean body struggled against their hold, only stopping momentarily when he caught sight of me.

"Well now, so glad you could join us," Aro said as he stood before the two kneeling bodies, my hands shaking as Felix grabbed my wrist, preventing my movement.

"What do you want with us?" Fred demanded as he watched Aro, his calculating gaze missing nothing, the female slumped forward.

"Please, please, we haven't done anything," she begged, her voice soft as she beseeched for their safety, her arms twisting for freedom.

"We shall soon see," he called; turning his body away as he faced Alec. "Tell me, why did you bring these two all the way to our wonderful abode?"

"If you are asking if they were with the Alaskans, they were not. I found them as I was headed home, my information from the coven lacking. I believe them to be involved in the uprising but they guard themselves well and I barely got away without detection. And then I came across these two and decided it would be fun to bring them back with me," Alec explained, his eyes glancing over before returning back to Aro.

"I see, have they powers?" Aro asked, his gaze turning to Felix who had quickly distanced himself from me before our leader would notice.

"I sense something, but its hard for me to distinguish, there's a haze about them that I can't get through," Felix responded, his eyes boring into the back of their heads.

"Ineresting," Aro said as he once again circled them, turning to me now, his cold eyes watching my reactions. "Bree, have they any gifts?"

I bit my lip as I warred with myself, my loyalty to Fred demanding I remain silent, but my reason pushing for me to speak. I hadn't been able to save Kebi, but maybe I could save them.

"Yes, my lord," I replied, stepping forward but making sure to stay safely away from the two, hoping he would not sense my deception. "Fred has a repellent gift, I'm sure you can feel it. That nauseating feeling is coming from him; it can be quite beneficial during battle."

He nodded his head, fascination warping his features as he hesitantly reached forward, gasping as the full effect of Fred's gift enveloped him.

"What's your name?" he asked, his hands ghosting over Fred's head before yanking back, pleasure and distaste warring on his face.

"Fred," the name was more of a growl than spoken, his heated gaze falling to me and I felt myself deflate, knowing that he felt my words as a betrayal.

"Aw, and your name, my darling?" he turned to the small female, touching her strands tenderly as he inspected his newest prizes.

"Nadine," she replied, her eyes wide as she scooted back as far as the two guards allowed, not that it gained her really any distance at all.

"Bree, gift?" Aro asked as he turned to me, studying my every move. I felt my lungs fill with oxygen as I tried desperately to come up with something; they obviously believed her to be from my old coven as well.

"Yes, though I do not know what exactly, but no matter the odds she always came out on top in a battle," I replied, hoping that I would be able to back up my words with my own gift.

I ignored the girl's surprised response as she whipped her head towards me, her golden eyes searching for something. I looked away and nodded my head as Aro approached, bracing myself for his invasion.

Over the past year I had grown used to this unwelcomed entry into my thoughts and had become quite good at replacing what I didn't want him to see. Quickly working I showed him our old house with me hiding behind Fred, trying desperately to stay under the radar as Riley spoke to the group, Diego at his side. I shoved down my need to stare adoringly at his figure, instead quickly pushing the image of Nadine hiding beside me, crouching low behind the couch as we held each other's hands, glancing around the corner at the gathering.

With a whoosh Aro removed himself, pleased with what he found as he turned to Alec, congratulating him on a job well done. I bit back my snarl, glaring at Alec before retreating back into my well practiced composure I had perfected slowly through the years.

"Well, what joy, what joy, I do believe it is now time then to welcome our new friends into the family, don't you agree Bree?"

"Yes," I whispered as my heart broke as I watched the guards yank them up as they crossed the chamber, taking them to their dungeons.

"Alec, you have done well, take the night off," Aro announced before turning his back on him, now facing Jane and I. "Jane purify the male, I want all those scares gone immediately, it seems that newborn monstrosity, even with his gift, has obviously left far too many scars. Bree the female will need it too; you are in charge of her."

I gulped, closing my eyes as the reality of the pain I would have to put her through shot through me. I ignored Jane's outraged cry as she argued against me being the one to deal with the girl. I walked away as I entered one of the side hallways, images of my own purification flashing before me as I walked the all too familiar path to the chambers.

Entering the room I glanced down at Nadine who lay stretched out and prone against the stone floor, four guards holding her down. I grimaced at the image, myself replacing her, reliving the pain as I tried desperately to keep from trembling in front of them.

I nodded my head towards them as I stepped towards her, kneeling at her side.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, ignoring how the guards might possibly react, not caring that I had dropped my façade for a few moments. If I could offer her any comfort at all I would, even for only a brief moment.

Leaning down I bit down, hard, injecting as much of my venom through her as I could before removing my mouth and moving to the other side of her neck. Sitting up I watched in horror as she twitched, her body spasming off the floor as she wailed in agony. I had bit her several places and injected as much venom as I could, hoping that her suffering would not last as long as my own had.

Crawling back to a far corner, I vowed to stay by her side, to experience every cry along with her. I would not leave her in her time of need, it was my fault she was hurting. If I left it would only be bringing me comfort and I didn't deserve it.

Closing my eyes, I let the dry sobs take me.

**A/N:** I felt like I rushed through this chapter, forcing it to be done. I hated when that happens, but me and my muse have been arguing lately and it seems like that is the only kind of writing she's going to allow until I give into her demands. She is a hopeless romantic and so far has been very irritated with me with how we haven't even seen the romance internest yet. So I may have to appease her with a oneshot, though I promise nothing. (She's doubly made because I'm working on my original piece as well and in it the love interest hasn't made a real big appearance yet). So all in all she may be thoroughly pissed with me. Thanks for the support guys! Ja!


	5. Year Four

**A/N:** Sorry guys for such a long wait, I tend to do this however. I start off strong and then the periods become super long. I haven't given up on this I promise, I just sometimes find inspiration coming in only short bursts instead of long trails. So without further ado, I give you the next installment.

**Warnings: **Child murder and mass murder

**{Year Four}**

I sat atop the hill watching the daily bustle of life down below, the pain in my chest was neither imaginary nor real, it just was. I missed that. I missed everything that being a human meant. I missed freedom and ice cream and bicycles and toothpaste. And I suppose it was torture in its own right, but I couldn't make myself turn away from the sight. I wanted what they had and had no means in which to gain it.

"Come on, Bree, you've been out here too long," his voice was like a balm to my frayed nerves, to my quivering stomach, and for just a moment, I basked in its glow.

"Yeah, okay," I responded as I stood, a last glance towards the city before turning and strolling to his side, my shoulder brushing his.

The last year had been long and grueling, both protecting and training the newbies until collapse. They had to be ready, I couldn't leave them despite Felix's warning and I had to get out of here. Soon, I reminded myself silently, soon we would all be sprinting to freedom. But like most days of my captivity the responding answer was always the same; but not today.

"How's Nadine?" I asked as my eyes betrayed my hard voice, I was their leader, and later I could show compassion, right now I had to be strong.

"She's…dealing," he responded as he held the door open for me, I ducked below his arm, which I hardly needed to do, and entered the dank hallway.

Nadine had not been used to the normal vampire diet, and after she accepted her imprisonment, the killing of humans had been the hardest for her. I hadn't lied when I'd said she'd had a gift, only at the time I'd had no idea what it was and had been completely off. She held a certain sympathy to the humans that I had never seen before, and though I was sure it wasn't a gift the Volturi particularly wanted, it was one that I envied. So every death, every tortured scream weighed so heavily on her that she often disappeared completely for several days; Fred was the only one who could ever find her. The first time it had occurred the entire guard had been called and the fortress completely searched, not a trace found. When she'd come out our masters had been furious and punished her severely, I could still remember the screams, we'd had to physically hold Fred back for two days. After the twenty-second time our masters had finally given in and now we just accepted the fact.

I nodded my head as we head back to our corridors, a special section left to the elite force, a reward I was sure, I found it suffocating. Each of our rooms was lavishly furnished, only the finest furniture for the destroyers of life. Our beds were all velvet and satin, the frames lined with gold that gleamed in the crystalline light. My bed had not been touched; I had no need for sleep and no want for other activities. Though I knew most of my peers had made good use of them regularly, thick walls could only hide so much from our hearing, and mental blocks could only wipe clean so much from our memories.

I quietly shut the door behind me, watching with a twinge of jealousy as Fred met Nadine at the end of the hall, his strong capable arms wrapping around her petite frame. She fell into his embrace, her eyes shutting as she absorbed his aura with no qualms. They were true mates, complimenting each other in every way and I instantly had to shut out the vision as heartache swarmed me so suddenly I nearly doubled over.

Sitting on the thick mattress I let my mind wander to lazy afternoons spent beneath trees, running as branches brushed our cheeks gently. It was a nice escape, a dream that I could never truly experience. As more and more time passed I missed the feel of losing myself into the numbness of nothing.

4444444

Jane threw the poor soul up against the wall, her wild hair circling about her as sadistic delight filled her, the only real emotion she seemed to experience. Alec stood at my side, his face bored as we waited for his sister to finish with her business. We were all anxious to finish this mission, it had been long and tedious and above all dangerous. Werewolves always were.

"Come sister, let us leave," Alec called as she threw the child across the clearing; I tried to ignore the scent of fresh blood and the sickening snap of his spine.

"Fine, this is obviously wrong," she intoned, as she twirled around before lifting her hood about her head, shadowing her scarlet eyes.

I followed the two, not at all interested to join them at the front. We were the most experienced elite on this mission, something that I found suicidal. I was sure this was Fred and Nadine's trial run, one that should have been left only to the best of the best, not the rookies. Three others were along as well, each one more arrogant than the next. They felt honored to be here, to be sent out to serve our lords. They were pawns trying to be knights and I had a gut wrenching feeling they were horribly outclassed.

Russian terrain could be rough, the deep forests concealing much. I didn't know what we would find, but at any turn we could meet our most feared enemies head on.

4444444

Two were dead, lying in burning piers as purple smoke clogged my already hindered vision. The ground was filled with writhing bodies, the snow smoldering with spilt venom and stained with streaks of blood. I grimaced as I was thrown back, my back connecting with a pine before toppling the whole thing over. This was a massacre, we didn't stand a chance.

Fred stood to my right, his aura working enough to keep him and Nadine safe. Jane and Alec were faring well enough, though Alec had lost at least one arm and Jane had a chunk out of her face. The guards stood in the midst of it all, their agonized screams doing little to move my cold heart. Why would sympathize with those that were nothing but glorified murderers?

I was no different.

Grunting I snapped a males neck, his massive fangs shredding my shoulder, but I did not stop. The foul stench of them confused me for a moment, disorientation hitting me hard. Losing oneself in the midst of battle is never a good idea and this time was no different.

I fell hard, my hands barely keeping the claws from running me through, her putrid breath burning me as I tried to struggle away. I knew I was dead the moment I ended up in the snow; once you're down, you usually don't get back up.

And that's when I saw him.

He was young, couldn't have been more than a few years, his dark eyes watching me closely. He stood before a hut, his tanned skin gleaming in the afternoon light as cries and blood flew up all around him. He wasn't scared; he didn't sob or hide, only curled his small fists and lifted up the corner of his lip.

It was a snarl.

My heart melted.

Distractions were killers, but as I lay beneath the beast, my arms automatically working against her, the fear from earlier died away. Peace and acceptance flooded me as I smiled at the child who held up his pudgy fists and growled at any of us vampires that strayed too close to the hut he protected, the hut that housed the village's humans and pups. And suddenly I was alright with dying here, being torn apart by massive jaws and dagger like claws because despite their horrid smell and fearsome appearance, they had something to protect. I was killing them for men I held no love for, slaves to demons that were better off dead. They were fighting for a future, for their children.

My arms grew heavy as my struggles slowed and my eyes closed, ignoring all around me. My vision grew dark as memories danced before, tangible but always out of reach. He was there, sitting by a river, dark hair sweeping across his forehead as a gentle breeze tugged and pulled at the shirt he wore. The sun was shining; there was no fear or hatred, just miles and miles of peace. It was a balm to my fraying nerves, to the sliver of fear that shivered through my cold shriveled heart.

Whether there was an afterlife for my kind or not, I would be joining Diego soon, and that was enough. That would always be enough.

I felt my arms fall to my sides, my eyes opening lazily as I stared up into the momentarily stunned expression of wolf eyes and razor fangs. Her breath seared me, already the flick of flames licking my skin danced across my nerves, her body radiating so much heat I felt my muscles coil. But even as my body prepared itself to flee, I held myself back. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to turn, and through it all I was okay with it.

The explosion shook me, and the high keening of an animal in pain tore through my ears, rendering me deaf. Later when I thought back on it, I would come to realize that the scream of terror and agony was my own, but at the time I could not focus on that. The boy from earlier, the one whose bravery and courage had touched me so deeply now lay severed before a towering tier of flames, the orange glow flickering across his blood and torn flesh.

The one above me raced off, her howls filling the air before Alec brutally cut her down, her blood and saliva covering him from head to toe. I moved to stand, my limbs shaking, all I could see was the body and the fire, the haunting cry of death echoing in the air around me. Screams of pain filled the night as the ones inside burned before me.

It wasn't a conscious decision, these things hardly ever were. With lightning reflexes I ran forward, dodging bodies both cold and hot, my gaze never straying. I felt my clothes shred, felt skin peeling back, I paid them little mind. The cries grew in volume, the fire blazing as I stood before the structure, my skin bubbling as I reached for the engulfed door, my fingers clenching around the red hot handle. I bit my lip, ignoring the pain, grabbing my forearm with my still good hand, willing it to turn.

Arms encircled me, I screamed and kicked, struggling to return as the cold winter snow soothed the molten skin all along my right half. I didn't want the comfort, didn't want the coldness to seep back into me once more, I wanted the heat, the flames, the pain. I didn't see who had grabbed me and I didn't care. Briefly I considered the consequences, the pain of the purification process I would have to endure, but like all the other events around me, it quickly faded away.

Wails of mourning filled the sky before quickly falling short, the guards making short work of the remaining village. The screams were turning stale, a few moans falling to my ears before even those fell short. I felt my heart break and my own cries filling the ringing air as I let the pain of my failure, the lives of those I had let down, fall on my shoulders.

4444444

I stood before my masters, two guards holding me as the rest of the murderers stood behind me, waiting for my judgment. A deep scowl fell hard on Aro's face as Marcus smirked behind him, his arms crossed across his chest, scarlet eyes gleaming. I felt no urge to snarl, to attack, the pain from my mission still coiling within me so deep that I cared little for this outcome.

So many lives.

So much bloodshed.

Too much.

"Take her to the dungeons, she must be purified," Aro snarled, his gleaming white teeth flashing in the low glow of the hall. "We will decide her punishment in her absence."

The guards nodded their heads silently and drug me along, I didn't struggle. I kept my eyes down, steadily avoiding the probing glances of my comrades. I didn't need their sympathy or confusion, I didn't want their pity. I had made my decision and I would accept all that came with it with steadfast resolve.

I grunted as I was thrown on the floor, my blemished arm rising to cover my eyes, the white dots filling my visions before I shut it all out. I didn't flinch when I felt their teeth dig into my shoulder, my arm, my leg, and I didn't cry out as the first flicker of pain fell across me.

Later I would.

Later I would twist and cry out and scream until my dead lungs nearly burst. But for now, for this split second of bone deep agony I would remember.

Just remember.

4444444

I lay on the cold stones, my arms brushing gently across the floor as I tried to will myself to look at my new skin. I had laid here for days, no one entering and refusing to leave. I didn't know what I resembled, but this was my second purification and the fear of what I now resembled haunted me. I knew I was to be whiter, unblemished, but the flash of paper skin so fragile looking as newly fallen snow stopped me. I couldn't deal with looking like them, as long as I looked different maybe I could convince myself that I was better than they were.

I didn't move when they entered, didn't acknowledge the burning in the back of my throat as the hauled me to my feet. I had known for some time that the thirst was nearly tearing me apart as much as the flames and venom had tried. I knew that soon I would had to have moved, my instincts taking over without my permission. I supposed I liked it better this way, this way I could still pretend that if they hadn't entered then that I would have still been there on that cold floor remembering.

I could sense the fear; feel the quiet murmurs just a few walls away as they herded the meal into the great hall. I tried to ignore the pain that ran across my throat and churned deep within me, but already I could feel my senses clouding over. My muscles already bunching as my teeth scraped against one another in sick anticipation.

The heavy doors swung open before us and the entire mass of my captors stood watching me enter, the sadistic gleam in Aro's eye causing me to falter. The mass of humans stood to my left, their breathing haggard and rapid as they watched the crazed gleam in each predator's eyes. The main doors slammed shut in finality.

The first one thrown before me I barely saw only relished in the cool relief as their thick blood coated the clawing burns deep in my gut. Their struggles felt like fingers tickling across skin and their screams of fear nothing but annoying background noise. All I could feel was the cool relief, the raw gnawing pain soothing away until there was no more left in the body and the flames licked me again.

Soon another appeared, my mind briefly registering that I was the only one who ate, but quickly turned away. This one healed where the one before only soothed. The richness of the flavor made me squirm as I latched on more firmly, my mouth moving ferociously as I hissed at any who got too close. My mind was still feral, a kind of detached reality sinking into me as I let my body nourish itself without regard. I knew that I would feel it, feel the pain sooner or later, feel the lives growing around my feet, but not now.

Later.

Always later.

This one too came dry too soon, and I keened, the suffocating nausea turning me as I scrabbled for another, anything to stop it. And soon another was placed before me and I quickly attacked, slowly my mind returning as the haze of blood red fell from my vision. Around me was carnage as the others fell onto the cowering mass, their cries of fear and pain pulling at my heart as unshed tears filled my vision.

More lives.

Always more.

I felt the body fall to my knees as I pulled back, my eyes unblinking as I took it all in, the mass of fear and carnage so great that my body instinctively tried to retch. It was useless, nothing there for me to rid myself of, but it was still a reminder of just how broken I truly was. Despite my struggles, despite my steadfast will, in some small way they had still won. The hardness from my earlier days, the unfeeling lack of sympathy had somehow slipped away before my realizing and now I was nothing but a broken mess on a stone floor.

I glanced down at my victim, a mistake. Dark soulless eyes stared up at me, blood falling unchecked from his open mouth. His cheeks were still rounded and he was missing his two front teeth, now stained pink with his demise. Dark hair wisped across a clean forehead, unmarred by life's toils. Small hands were fisted in my clothes, even after death still pleading for his too short of life.

I doubled over, pain rocketing through me as I clutched the tiny body to my chest, rocking back and forth, keening for his loss. He looked so much like him, his tanned skin what I imagined _his_ skin looked like before death had taken him as well. Only this one would not be returning, this one would be gone forever.

A child.

I had killed a child.

My self-loathing blossomed in my chest as I prayed for the burn of fire on my skin, for the pain of blistering boils as my skin melted away from steel like bones. I begged for the tearing of stone skin and the acrid smell of burning venom on hot timbers. I begged for my demise, for my murder. I had done so many awful things, so many lives falling to my hands, but this I could not handle.

I kissed his forehead, clutching him so tightly to me that my forehead touched the stone floor on the other side.

So much pain.

So much agony.

I was a monster, a true demon in human guise. He was innocent, brutally cut down before his time. The physical pain swept through me as I rocked again, my breaths falling short as I let myself succumb to my sorrow.

It was done.

I was done.

**A/N:** This chapter was the hardest of all the ones I had to write. Each torture I put into the years gets worse and worse, and this one obviously, had to be the most awful and pain filled of them all. I believe it's necessary for the psychological transformation and torment Bree must go through for this story. I had never planned for Bree to come out of this necessarily stronger or unbroken. This was not meant a rise above the ashes type scenario. I believe in the end Bree will become more of who she wants to be, she just has to go through all of this to get there. Remember the next chapter is the great escape! Ja!


End file.
